Forgive
by strawberryfinn
Summary: [On HIATUS]. Drake, Josh, and Megan are kidnapped by Drake and Megan's biological father. What will happen? R & R?
1. Default Chapter

NOTE: whoops... i don't own drake and josh. i posted this before but i accidentally removed it. lol.

* * *

"Hey Mom!" Drake yelled. "I'm going to school now alright?"

"Ok Drake!" his mom yelled from the kitchen. "Take Josh and Megan along, will you?"

Drake opened his mouth to complain, and then closed it. His mom had already been nice enough to let him go to his gig for the band. "Yeah, sure Mom! Josh! Megan! Let's go!"

After dropping off Megan, Drake began to drive to the high school near his house. They reached it, and started off into school.

Drake ran in and met up with his friend Scotty.

"Hey man," he panted. "Ready for the gig today?"

"What gig?"

Drake sighed. Scotty was stupid. That was putting it lightly. "Well, just meet us at the Rock, ok?"

"Sure."

Drake grinned and headed for his first class.

At the Rock:

A voice called out, "Drake Parker's Band and their song 'I Found A Way!'"

Applause rang out as Drake and his friends piled onto the stage.

Drake turned around and whispered, "Places everyone."

"I play the drums," Scotty announced, standing there like a lamppost.

"Get to your spot and play," Drake said angrily.

"Ok," Scotty answered.

Drake took a deep breath, and began to play his guitar, joined with his friends. He began to sing:

_I never thought it'd be so simple but I,_

_I found a way, found a way, found a way,_

_And if you open up your mind, see what's inside._

_Well it's going to take some time to realize…_

_But if you look inside I'm sure you'll find_

_You know that over your shoulders _

_I'll always be picking you up when you're down_

_So just turn around…_

"Yeah!" Drake yelled. "Who's good!"

He opened the door and ran in, celebrating.

"Josh!" he called. "Megan! I got the part!"

"That's great!" Josh yelled back.

"Hey good job Drake," Megan congratulated.

"Well, thanks," Drake said, surprised. "Hey, aren't you supposed to do homework?"

Megan looked at him guiltily, but before Drake could say anything else, the phone rang.

Drake ran to pick it up.

"Hey!" he yelled. "Oh yeah man! (pause) What? I have to watch my sister? (pause) Really? You think I can get back before ten? Really? (pause) Ok! See you there!"

Megan looked up at Drake, wondering what was going on.

"Hey Megan," Drake said hurriedly. "The band's having a part over at the Rock. Do you want to come? You can miss homework one day, can't you? Ok great!" he finished, acting like Megan had answered. "Ok. Josh and Megan get in the car! We'll be back by ten I'll promise you that!"

Before Megan and Josh could say anything, they found themselves pushed into the car, and they were off to the Rock already.

"Man!" Josh said. "We're going to be in sooo much trouble."

But he found himself shoved in the building, where rock was playing. (haha… rock, get it? Jk! I'm so corny)

Megan and Josh sat on a table, looking around uncomfortably. But Drake launched himself into the crowd, already talking to people he knew.

Drake found himself in heaven. But he turned around, suddenly hearing something behind him. He found himself staring into the eyes of a man. Wait, he thought. I know that guy.

"Dad?" he found himself gasping.

The man turned around. Drake's mouth fell open.

"Dad?"

"Drake?" came the man's gruff voice. "Is that you?"

Drake instinctively turned and ran. He hadn't forgotten how his dad had abused him when he lived with them. But he was grabbed back, as Mr. Parker grasped his arm and yanked, knocking him to the floor. Drake's head spun as his world went black.

Drake woke up, his head throbbing. His view was hazy, but he could see Megan sobbing in one corner of a dusty old room, and Josh trying not to cry in the other.

"What-" Drake started to say, but he felt a harsh pressure on his back. He twisted around to see his dad, standing on his body.

"Don't move," said his dad, with a dead cold seriousness in his voice. He held a gun, pointed at Drake's head.

* * *

REviews? 


	2. Pain

Thank you for all the reviews. I really appreciate it.

* * *

"Don't move," said his dad, with a dead cold seriousness in his voice. He held a gun, pointed at Drake's head.

"Dad," Drake gasped, moaning in pain. "What are you doing?"

"Shut up," his dad said coldly, calmly taking the butt of the gun and bringing it down on Drake's head, who fell still with a shudder.

Megan let out a whimper.

Mr. Parker got off Drake's back and walked over to her, yanking her up. "It's been a long time Megan, hasn't it," he drawled.

She looked at the ground, scared.

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you!" he ordered, in a quiet and cold voice. When his voice became quiet, he was more dangerous.

Megan hesitantly looked up, and Mr. Parker slapped her hard across the face.

Yelping, Megan stumbled to the floor, a big red mark on her cheek, blood at the corner of her mouth.

"Leave her alone!" came a howl. Mr. Parker whirled around and saw Josh. "How can you pick on someone younger than you like that? How can you do that? Don't you touch her again!"

Josh moved quickly, shielding Megan with his body. Megan hid behind him, sobbing. Josh tried to remain tough-looking, but anybody could see the fear, leaking in his eyes.

"Oh," Mr. Parker said, reeking of alcohol. "You want to make this more fun eh? What's your name? You're that other kid, the one without the mother. John, was it? Joe? Wait… I know… JOSH. What are you going to do about it huh Josh? Huh?"

"Leave her alone," Josh blustered on. "Leave her alone or I'll… I'll fight you," he ended lamely.

"Fight me?" Mr. Parker roared, hysterical. "Fight me? And who do you think is going to win that Josh? Huh?" He was punched in the nose as he was talking.

The color from Mr. Parker's face drained. "You little…" he ended, not having any words to complete his sentence. With a solid movement, he kicked Josh in the stomach.

Josh doubled over, gasping. With another hard kick, Mr. Parker sent Josh collapsing on the floor.

"Not so tough now Mr. Nichols, are you? I don't see what you can do now…"

Josh tried to stand up, but Mr. Parker shoved him down. "There's nothing you can do. You're pathetic."

He raised his leg to bring it down on Josh again, but Drake, who had lifted up his head, blood dripping from his hairline, yelled, "Don't touch him!"

Mr. Parker wheeled around, his eyes full of fury…

* * *

Cliffy. teehee. Review. I haven't written anymore. It gives me a whole lot of inspiration.

FiNnGrl


End file.
